The Shelnard Equation
by iwoebegone
Summary: Explosive, mind-boggling and sweet. A series of drabbles on the life together of Sheldon Cooper and Leonard Hofstadter.
1. Drabble 1 Apology

Title: Apology

Author: iwoebegone

Rating(s): T

Word Count: 100x5 words

Warning(s): Sappiness and fluff.

Disclaimer: Bill Prady and Chuck Lorre hold the rights for The Big Bang Theory franchise. This fanfiction is the only thing I own, meager though it may be.

A/N: There are so few Shelnard fics that I thought, 'Why not make one?' This will be the start of a series of drabbles I plan for this pairing. Tell me what you think; ideas are welcome! I badly need it for future drabbles. Unbeta'd. Enjoy, guys!

* * *

He never thought he would feel this way. Feel such a need to act that was greater than before. It was like being possessed by such an encompassing tide of emotions held back by a cracked dam, ready to burst forth with just a _little_ more push.

"Clearly, you have Hinduism beliefs mistaken for Jainism customs."

_Ding!_ '_Raj _Koothrappali_ has just reached the point of no return_,' a female voice, like the GM in one of the RPGs they were playing, spoke in his mind.

That was _it_. 'I'm doing it.'

He was going to kill Sheldon, the pompous ass.

* * *

"Oh my god, Sheldon! I told you, stop lecturing me about my own culture!" He grabbed the nearest object, which was incidentally Sheldon's brand new Flash comic book in mint condition, and proceeded to beat the synapses dead in that big arrogant head of his.

If only the heroic Leonard wasn't in the way.

Sheldon squeaked, as if he was the one smacked, his face torn between indignation for his manhandled possession and fear of hurt. Howard and Penny just laughed their heads off.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to offend your knowledge of your own religion, Raj. Right, Sheldon?"

* * *

"Raj obviously was in the wrong state of mind-"

"Right, Sheldon?" Leonard glared at his roommate in warning. Sheldon sighed dramatically, his tone insincere and put-upon.

"You have sufficient knowledge of Hinduism... of the incorrect variant."

Raj growled and leapt at him.

"Howard, Penny, get him out of here!" Leonard shouted, blocking Raj.

"Do we really have to? This is so hilarious!" Howard howled.

"Yeah!" Penny agreed, snickering.

"Yes! And now!" Raj was flailing his arms like a mad man. Leonard glared.

The two dragged the fuming Raj out of the apartment, their laughs still heard as the door closed.

* * *

Leonard whirled around to face his roommate, whom was inspecting his abused comic book with a frantic expression.

"Sheldon! You shouldn't have insulted Raj like that!" Leonard admonished, arms crossed in front of his chest. Sheldon ignored him.

"My comic book! Such barbarism!" He grabbed a cloth from the coffee table and wiped the item like a sacred artifact. Leonard sighed.

'Typical Sheldon. He's more concerned for his comic book than his precarious friendships.' Leonard smiled. 'Cute.'

"Sheldon, you should apologize to Raj. You hurt his feelings."

"He damaged my mint condition Flash volume 5!" Sheldon sulked, still wiping furiously.

* * *

"Say sorry, or you'd be sleeping in your own room tonight," Leonard warned. The other man gasped.

"You wouldn't dare," His words were sharp, but his tone was uncertain. Leonard smirked.

"Try me."

Sheldon stared at him, his face contorting. Leonard returned other's gaze steadily. Sheldon sighed.

"Fine." Leonard smiled.

"Good. Here, your partial reward." Reaching out, Leonard wrapped his arms around the other's neck and captured Sheldon's lips in a kiss.

"Full recompense would be available after you apologize to Raj." Leonard winked, walking away from him.

Sheldon smiled. Riling Raj and sacrificing his comic book were worth it.


	2. Drabble 2 Confession

Title: Confession

Word Count: 100x10 words

Summary: Penny witnesses something momentous. Sappiness and fluff.

* * *

"I love you, Leonard."

"Oh my god!" Penny exclaimed, the carton of Chinese food on her hands dropped and forgotten. Its decent to the ground was the only thing heard in the silence of room 4A in 2311 N. Los Robles Avenue in Pasadena, California. All of its occupants were in shock, and rightly so.

Penny did not expect to see the day that Sheldon Lee Cooper would profess love to anybody besides his mother, Mary Cooper, and that was of the requisite and familial kind – or as Sheldon describes it. The stoic man's declaration now was clearly not of that kind, as he was holding flowers.

A bouquet of red roses to be exact, strapped to a little brown teddy bear. He was also in his suit.

It seemed that Howard, the jerk, couldn't help his retard tendencies as he began laughing as soon as the initial shock was over. Raj, the insensitive buffoon, joined and guffawed, slapping his thigh in mirth. It was ridiculous; the two were slapping each other and crying in laughter, reminiscent of a sitcom. Penny would have laughed at _them _if the room didn't need a sensible person in it.

Leonard appeared to have frozen in place, a look of a shock in his face. Penny smiled. At least his ex didn't laugh. Maybe he did learn a thing or two from her.

Looking towards Sheldon who was still standing by the doorway appearing confused by Raj and Howard's antics, Penny gestured for him to sit on his spot. Sheldon obeyed, thankfully silently, as he settled near Leonard, who cringed.

"Leonard?" Oh no, could he be homophobic? Did she guess wrong? Penny's heart broke for Sheldon.

Leonard turned to her, panic and something else in his eyes. Penny frowned. Was that _pleading?_

"P-penny…"

What could Leonard be possibly feeling to have such fear in his voice?

It seemed there was only one way to find out. Standing up, Penny smiled at Sheldon as she walked over to the still sniggering pair and glaring at them. The two wasn't deterred by her annoyance.

"Sheldon! In love with Leonard!" snorted Howard, still laughing his head off. Raj whispered something in Howard's ear, making the short man nod and chuckle harder. "Classic, Sheldon!" Raj whispered some more. "Bazinga!"

Penny took hold of an ear each, finally stopping the two from laughing as they both yelped.

"Oww, Penny! If you wanted to do something kinky, give me a heads up will you?" Howard complained, standing up at he forceful tug. Ever the mute, Raj just whimpered in pain.

"Out! Let's give these two some privacy!"

Penny dragged both men out of the room and into her own apartment with a hasty warning of 'Stay put or I'll round house you!' before going back to Sheldon and Leonard's door, which she conveniently did not close properly.

Peeking in, she watched the two.

"Are you messing with me, Sheldon? Because if you are…" Leonard warned, his voice trembling as he sat further away from Sheldon. Ever the impassive, Sheldon just raised an eyebrow.

"I do not joke with matter such as these, Leonard. I also do not waster perfectly good suits when it's not for a formal occasion." Sheldon stood up, walking towards to the trash bin and dumping the flowers and bear. "The site I visited for this frivolity is now proved to be hokum if you are not exhibiting the expected result."

Leonard abruptly stood up, his face reddening. "So this is an experiment for you! I should have known!" He shouted. Sheldon cringed, bringing a finger in his ear, but surprisingly he stood his ground.

"Yes, this is an experiment. The reason behind this venture is true however." Sheldon replied calmly, his face haughty. Leonard's eyebrow raised, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Oh yeah? What's the expected result then?"

"A kiss."

Leonard spluttered. "A kiss? You'd want me to kiss you?" Penny could understand the skepticism, thought she believed the reasoning behind Sheldon's actions. Only Sheldon would come up with confessing his love old style and turn it into an experiment while still acting unaffected and heartless.

Sheldon raised his own eyebrow. "Why would I go to such extremes for you if

I did not want to achieve said result? Let me show you my exasperation." Sheldon threw his hands up in the air, his eyes rolling. Penny had to stifle her giggle.

"What about the germs? You said kissing is unsanitary and an act of exchanging saliva carrying millions of bacteria!"

'Kiss him already, Leonard!' Penny thought.

Sheldon's face remained impassive in Leonard's outburst, but she could see even in this distance that his eyes were teary. "Just tell me Leonard if you don't want to kiss me. My eyes are excreting tears and it's messy." Leonard gasped.

"You're sad?"

"So this is how you primates feel when experiencing distressing emotions." Sheldon said, his voice quavering. Leonard slowly approached Sheldon, brushing a tear that had rolled down the theoretical physicist's face. Sheldon sniffed. "Wipe them with a handkerchief, Leonard! Who knows where your hands came from!" He admonished. Leonard laughed before putting both hands on Sheldon's face and standing on tiptoes. Leonard kissed him.

Sheldon stood rigid at first, but he finally responded after a few tense moments and put pressure against the lips on his, his arms winding around Leonard in support. A smile erupted in Penny's face as she shut the door.

She was happy for them. She just knew that Leonard needed guidance at first and the right person to love, and she had provided that. She might not be a genius, but she knew chemistry when she saw it; knew the two men who have been friends for seven yes would be perfect and content together.

Walking back to her apartment with a spring in her step, she opened the door to find Raj and Howard playing god knows what. They didn't notice her entrance; her smile grew wider.

Looks like another job for matchmaker Penny.

* * *

A/N: No one has review yet. Makes my muse sad. I winged this one with something from the top of my head. Review and tell me what you think?


End file.
